Ties That Bind
by Miss Vix
Summary: AU. Crossover. Axel, Demyx and Roxas have to protect the new Keyblade Weilder, Sora and Riku have issues to work out, Harry and the others have to figure out the new girl...and how does Maleficent an Xemnas fit in? Read and find out.


**Ties that Bind**

**Due to a good amount of intrest in this story, I have decided to re-work this, and start to introduce a new plotline to it. Many of the previous pairings will be dissolved, including X'ane/Axel (Author's decision, as It's hard for me to write Axel/Female character...) and I will be introducing new characters into the story. Yaoi (male/male lovin') will be in this fic, but it will not be a large part of the fic. It will just be on the side and not very explicit, as the fic is not centered on those relationships, but the other relationships and such that will be featured within. **

**So, onwards to the new and improved "Ties that Bind"**

**Chapter One - - - Introductions.**

Harry looked back at the approaching shadows that had followed him and the others from the Forbbiden Forest as they sprinted towards Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.

His emerald eyes caught sight of two startling golden hazel eyes, and a silent communication passed between the two.

He tugged on Hermione's hand, pulling her and the three other girls up the stairs to the school. Ron was up ahead, holding the doorway open for them. Two sets of eyes glanced back one last time before running into the school...and the hazel eyes glared as they saw the black robed figure that had appeared and was now cutting thick paths of destruction with two flame-covered blurs that raced through the shadows.

'Damn it Axel. You're going to get yourself killed. You're not strong enough for all these Heartless...Not by yourself.'

Almost as if the figure heard what was thought, a dark portal opened up and another robed figure came out and in two flashes of light, joined in the fight.

As Harry and the girls entered Hogwarts, and Ron slammed the door shut and used some very complex locking charms to ensure their safety, the shadows were being demolished under the scrutiny of four flying objects, being wielded by the two black-robed figures... They never heard the shout that come from the taller of the figures.

"They will still find you...Keyblade Mistress!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back in Hollow Bastion, Sora and Merlin were discussing the next step on Sora, Donald, and Goofy's journey. Merlin had informed them that they were going to be leaving to go to a new world, one much different than any they had encountered yet.

"Boys, You must now journey to a new world, one that you haven't encountered yet... The heartless have made it there, and it will just be a matter of time before the Organization and the Nobodies make it there as well." Merlin was explaining...

"Well, what's the world called?" Sora asked, ever the inquisitive teenager...Merlin held back a laugh at the look of pure elation on Sora's face. The boy had always liked going on missions, even if he was still looking for his friend, Riku. Kairi had gone back to Destiny Islands not long after being released from Maleficent's clutches. Being a Keyblade Wielder had lifted his spirits.

"Back to my homeworld, a place were magic like mine is normal, and danger of this magnitude hadn't been seen since the days of old, when I was still there to combat it. Even more specifically, you're going to a school of Witchcraft and Wizardry...Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be enrolling as students. Your mission will be explained futher when you get there..."

Before Sora, Donald and Goofy could even protest, Merlin snapped his fingers and the three friends were well on their way to start their new adventure.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile...

Back at Hogwarts, the two robed figures had finally defeated all of the Heartless that had gathered around the newest Keyblade Wielder.

"Axel, Why didn't the Keyblade get summoned? She was in danger...but it never even flickered in her hand..." The shorter of the two figures asked... His own Keyblades disappreaing in a flash of light.

"No clue Roxas, no clue. She was in enough danger to have need to summon it, but she showed no signs of summoning it. I've seen her work with her blade before...She can summon it." The taller one lowered his hood, crimson spikes were revealed as well as a pair of brilliant green eyes. The shorter of the two pulled his hood down also, revealing stunning blonde hair and azure orbs.

Roxas looked over at Axel, who was staring towards the castle.

"What is it?" Axel's gaze shifted to Roxas...yet he didn't say anything.

"He misses her...that's what..." A voice from behind them called out as the Darkness Door closed behind them.

The owner had bright blue eyes, almost the same color as Roxas', and his dirty blonde hair was style into some kind of mohawk/mullet thing. Axel's eyes looked over to the newcomer before answering.

"So what if I do?...Demyx. It doesn't matter, she still ran away, I still have to kill her." Demyx closed his eyes.

"No. No you don't. It's a well-known fact that you are one of the least loyal members, and the same goes for me and for Roxas. Xemnas only sends us on missions in hopes that we will either die or run away and never come back. Personally, I think I can stand for the second choice, not the first." Roxas glanced over at Demyx.

"So, you're willing to give up Zexion to be free of Xemnas?" Demyx bowed his head.

"I'm not willing, but if it keeps him safe, and keeps me safe...then, I guess I can be without Zex for a while...until he gets a chance to get away. I told him that tonights mission was the one that I wasn't coming back from." Axel got a little bit of a smirk with that comment.

"Bet you had a hard time leaving...he tried to use any means possible to keep you there didn't he?" Demyx chuckled.

"You're right he did, but, enough about me...what's up with the Keyblade not poppin' out?" Axel shook his head.

"You've seen the girl use that blade...she knows how to summon it, and she damn sure know how to use it...any ideas?" Demyx shook his head. Axel just sighed...

"Who was that leading all of them? The guy, I mean." Axel looked over at Roxas, who had been the one to pose the question.

"Her brother. He has much strength in him, but not anywhere near hers. Hers is more than that of Riku or Sora's. It is about even with your strength..." All three looked towards the castle, hoping to see an easy way in...they weren't sure how their magic would coincide with the very different magic once they stepped inside the wards...

Demyx shook his head, and began to walk towards the castle.

"Only one way to find out..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A soft breeze drifted through an open window on Destiny Island, shifting the hair of the room's occupant enough to cause him to awaken.

Riku opened one aquamarine eye just a bit, and when he realized his settings, he bolted straight up.

He looked wildly around, wondering why he hadn't woken up in Maleficent's castle, since that was the last place he remembered being at. He had been fighting, and one last blow had made him go unconcious and Ansem had come out to play with...Sora.

Sora!

"Shit!" Riku yelled, tossing off his sheets and jumping off of his bed...running his hands through his long silver locks. Cursing his best friend, he hurried and gathered up some clothes and shrugged them on as he ran out the door of his house.

Once outside, he raised his hand and opened a Darkness Door and swept into it, summoning Way to Dawn.

He would protect his best friend...no matter what it cost.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Xemnas looked out over his assembled members, noting that he still only had half of his goal. Axel, Demyx, Roxas, Xigbar, Xaldin, Saix, Luxord, Zexion and himself.

Nine in total, but three were about to be gone...Axel, Demyx and Roxas had never been truly loyal. He had his doubts about Zexion, but he had no solid proof.

He still needed seven more to be at full strength...

He wanted Sora and Riku, the children of Light and Dark.

He wanted the newest Keyblade Wielder, She was even stronger than Riku and Sora...

He wanted Cloud Strife. That boy had no clue just how much darkness was still in him, that Sepiroth wasn't all that was in him.

He wanted Squall Leonhart. A fierce one, he is, one that would provide more protection for his dear Kingdom Hearts than any of these buffoons.

He wanted the King. He may be a mouse, but he would be a great asset to any organization.

Most of all, besides all of that...

He wanted power.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Maleficent paced in her study, trying to figure out how she had stopped the Keyblade from appearing.

It had been on purpose, but it was still very fortunate that she had. Damn those fools form the Organization though, they had showed up and saved her.

Yes.

She would soon have her revenge on the Keybladers and on the Organization.


End file.
